Summer Love
by KhaleesiGaby
Summary: Shika falls in love with a new girl named Ino and well....... just read to find out. oh rateing might go up on futer chapters
1. The Ferris Wheel, Where we Met

If you have seen "The Notebook" then you'll like this story ... Its something similar!

She was 17, He was 17, and Summer Love started to roll by in.

It all started that summer night at the carnival. DING "Annnnd the young fellow wins the pink pig plush" said the hostess at the game. "Yeah yeah yeah pink Whateva..." Naruto murmured under his breath, Shika started to laugh "Ha, you need to calm down its justa simple game." Naruto, stood about 5'5 and Almost,close to built but still not there yet , He started to stare at the pink pig and started to laugh " Ah what the heck!"

Both men just laughed until the got to the bumper cars ride. "HEY HONEY!" yelled a pink haired girl, "Babe look what I gotcha!" Naruto sticking out a hand size pink pig plush, she just started to laugh and continued her ride.

"Hey Naruto? Who's that girl with Sakura?" Asked Shikamaru. Shika was about 5'8; he was strong and quick, very smart too. "Well she's Ino Yamanaka... she's that rich girl remember ... she's only here for the summer."

Shikamaru looked at the blonde, blue eyed, skinny looking girl. Sakura and Ino stepped off the ride laughing there souls out. Sakura went to Naruto and took the plush out of his hands and started to make out with him, while Sakura took over Naruto, Shika went to Ino " Hi my name is Shikamaru..." at that very same moment she started to hold hands with some guy (im guessing boyfriend)

" Well im Ino!" she said kind of loudly and rudely "Would you like to dance Miss. Ino?" Ino just started to laugh and walked off and yelled back "No!" with that Shikamaru was more determined to get her Full attention.

Hearing from a distance Ino's so called boyfriend asked if Ino wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, her replie was a simple nod of her head. Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and whispered "Who is this guy?" Sakura chuckled

"Oh he's Shiakamaru Nara and I have to tell you I think he's Crazy about you!" With that statement Sakura couldn't bare to laugh even harder. Ino just blushed and looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned his head just in time to catch Ino looking at him, He really didn't know what came over him but he knew he wanted her really bad.

Shika just stared at Ino for a while, As Ino and her boyfriend got on the ferries wheel seats Shika started to walk closer and closer to the ride. Seeing as Ino went around once then twice then right before she had hit the mark on Round 3 Shika ran to her seat and sat between her bf and her

"Hi I haven't introduced my self well yet but im Shikamaru Nara an-" he stopped, for as the ride did too. "HEY SHIKA YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!" yelled the machine controller for the ride

"I KNOW IRUKA, I KNOW I'L PAY YOU OFF ONCE I GET OFF!" Shika yelled back and rolled his eyes '_How Troublesome...'_ Shika looked at Ino once more and smiled "Will you go..." Shika was cut off "SHIKAMARU YOU ALSO KNOW ITS TWO PEOPLE PER SEAT!" Iruka yelled. "FINE OK...OK!" Shika grabbed a pole and swung on it like a monkey until he turned around to look at Ino.

"SHIKA YOU IDIOT, GET DOWN FROM THERE YOUR GOING TO GET YOUR SELF KILLED!" Sakura yelled at her ridiculous friend. Shika looked at surprised and speechless Ino. "Ma'am will you go out on a date with me?" Shika ask Ino with a sweet voice. "NO... I DON'T WANT TO!" Ino replied back and turned her head to her boy friend

'_Man is this boy crazy!'_ Ino thought. "Awe come on, Please?" Shika was look pretty desperate at the time. "Hey man she said no, so its no!" Ino's BF said to Shika.

So Shika decided to take one hand of the monkey bar and asked once more "Please go out with me..." Shika was now holding on to his life with one hand "...Oh God my hand is slipping!" Shika's hand looked really red and very sweaty. "Awe, Come on sweetie please go out with him!" Naruto yelled at Ino he didn't want anything happening to Shika.

"My hand...is... please?" Shika looked like he about to let loose when Ino responded "Fine I will go out with you" She looked kind of shaky. "What?" Shika said to make sure what he herd.

"I'll go out with you!" Ino yelled. "Say it louder!" Ino did as he said "YES I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU... I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Ino said "OK I'll go out with you too geez!" Shika smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh you think your all Mr. Good, Huh?" Ino laughed and unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. "Now you aren't that Cocky anymore are ya?" Ino crossed her hand and sat back.

They got off the ride. It was rather really late so they all left. But there was something about that girl that made Shika goes wild inside.

**Im so sorry for not finishing but I needed to do something. Well anyways I hope you guys love it so far! I will update maybe sometime this week but it all depend on my schedule! sooo please R&R please! I need to know what I can work on! please! ok well until next time!**

_"The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of."_

_Gaby I love you Yasuo!_


	2. Finally

Hey its Ryoko I will be continueing the story this week finally I have time

I have been out of the country and I came back a few days agao! Yeah well

Im going to start tomorrow or maybe today ….. so keep checking in!

Love ya

Ryoko

Love you Yasuo


	3. Mr Underwear and Movies

The next mourning it was normal. Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Neji were all coming out of work, It was rather hot that day but who cared. Kiba, Neji, And Lee were talking about some moves they herd of From the Hokage.

Naurto and Shikamaru kept talking about what had happen the Night before. "Man, that ramen I ate last night were good. The best ever." Shikamru sighed "Is that all you think of?" Naruto punched him, hard.

"No, I also think of Sakura too, hey isn't that girl from the carnival? The one from last night?" Naruto Said pointing at the Blonde girl walking past.

Shikamaru had urged him self to run towards her. '_She looks beautiful today!' _ He though as he stood next to her. She was wearing a summer Green dress. With her hair all up in a messy bun.

"Hey, remember me?" Shikamaru asked looking at her. She laughed "Yeah, Sure, Mr. underwear was it? How can I forget!" Shika stopped in front of her and made her stop. "Yeah I can explain that" She stared at him while he was trying to explain to her .

"I am so sorry about that, which was a foolish thing to do, you see the thing is…. I was being drawn to you." She pushed him aside and started to laugh "You're good." She kept on walking. "What?" he was confused. He had never gotten that type of reaction from a girl.

"You're really good…. Do you use that line on other girls? Does it work?" Shika catched next to her and answered her question. "No" she stopped and gave him a cold stare. "Yeah, right. I saw you the other day with little Miss Giggles."

"What sare you doing tonight? Or maybe tomorrow night? Or this weekend?" he stopped her "What? Why?" she asked irritated. "Ino, Our date remember?"

Now she was confused. "What date?"

"The date you agreed to the night at the fair."

"No" inside she excacly what date but she wasn't in her million years going to do it.

"The date you promised and swore on." He was desprate. She thought it was cute.

"Well maybe I changed my mind about it." She smiled. "Look I know it wrong for a guy off the street to ask you this, and now that you don't really know me, But , I know me, and when I want something I, Love it. Please give me a chance. I can be what ever you want me to be… like smart and strong, or brave. Anything, Please?"

"You're dumb." He smiled "I can be that"

"You're good, You're really good." She started to walk off on him again. "No, No, You're getting this all wrong." She chuckled and smiled. "I am impressed." She smiled and started to skip toward her ride

"Come on, One date, It aint going to hurt" She turned back and faced him. "Uh, No , I don't think so"

"what can I do to change you mind?" She started to laugh as she entered the car. "I guess you'll have to figure some out!" She got into the car and left. Shika maru was more than ever determinded to be with her.

Later, once Shika got home he called Naruto. "Call sakura, lets go to the movies. And tell her to bring her Friend, Ino" Naruto on the other line laughed and answered. "You're crazy about this one?" Shikamru Sighed. "You can't imagine."

The night was a little chilly so he put on his jacket and met Naruto in his car outside. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Shikamaru rubbing his hands from the cold.

"Sure Look" Pointing at the Movie theater."


End file.
